Cable (Marvel Comics)
Summary Cable is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, most commonly in association with X-Force and the X-Men. Nathan Summers first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #201 (Jan. 1986) while Cable's identity was created by writer Louise Simonson and artist/co-writer Rob Liefeld and first appeared in The New Mutants #87 (March 1990). The son of Cyclops (Scott Summers) and Madelyne Pryor (Jean Grey's clone), and the "half" brother of Rachel Summers, he was born in the present Marvel timeline but was sent into a distant future. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 4-B Name: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers, Cable Origin: Marvel Comics, The New Mutants #87 Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 60s Classification: Human Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Technopathy, Expert Marksman and hand-to-hand fighter, Matter Manipulation (Put the Pacific Fleet back from the atomic level), Memory Wiping, BFR (Capable of forcing opponents out of battlefield via teleportation), Mind Manipulation (Controlled a person and shut down a person's mind), Astral Projection (His consciousness left his body), Teleportation (Via bodysliding), Forcefield Creation (Big and skin tight), Explosion Manipulation (Blew up a warehouse), Flight (Via telekinesis), Size Manipulation (Grew to a giant size), Regeneration (Mid; Lit up with bullets and healed later. Was shot in the head and healed), Self-Resurrection (Came back to life after he died), Transmutation (Turned a man's epidermis into fungi luminescence) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Physically stronger than Deadpool) | Solar System level (Said to be able to extinguish stars with little effort. Fought evenly with the Silver Surfer) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Swifter than the Black Panther) | Massively FTL+ combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least Small Building level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Firearms, explosives, and whatever he can get his hands on. Intelligence: At least Gifted. Cable was a highly accomplished battle strategist and, highly adept in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the use of a variety of weaponry from both the late 37th-early 39th century and the modern era. He has a diploma in law and is also in possession of an education provided by the Clan Askani, which is far in advance of modern era conventional education, especially in the sciences. Weaknesses: He has great durability to blunt attacks, but not against sharp objects; he's not bulletproof. Forced to use 20% of his power to prevent the Techno-Organic virus from spreading. Key: Restricted Telekinesis | Full potential Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Antiheroes Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Super Soldiers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:BFR Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Cyborgs Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users